


Feeding the Addiction.

by CancerianWastelandCat



Series: [ VENOM ] [5]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Hybrids, Kinda Sci-Fi AU, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerianWastelandCat/pseuds/CancerianWastelandCat
Summary: Kouyou makes the first experience of what Yuu's venom does to him.





	Feeding the Addiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait you guys! I took some time off just to figure out how to handle the smut in this chapter and I ended up cutting out most of it because it just wouldn't fit the situations and most importantly, Yuu's character.  
> I'm still not 100% satisfied with this chapter so please, if you find mistakes or there's anything you find weird or sth like that, please tell me. I'm planning to have a major event happen in part 6 which will explain a lot more about how Eternals work but I understand that it's still quite confusing, especially since I still have difficulties just comprehending the fact that I as the author already know everything but you guys don't. I'm scared you'll jump off the Venom wagon (lol) because I lack the ability to explain things, *sighs* BUT I'll get to it, promise!  
> Either way, I hope you enjoy and a Happy New Year!   
> Check out the moodboard my wonderful bestie Kiki made for this fic [here!](https://taka-chan.tumblr.com/post/180966766720/he-scoffed-bitterly-the-words-leaving-him-like) <3

Kouyou felt miserable; he felt as though a corkscrewer was drilling its way deeper and deeper down his chest, minding no obstacles and no pain. He had expected that exact response but in no way had he been ready for the hurt it carried.

 

Slowly, his head fell into a resigning nod and he averted his gaze. His teeth dug into his lip until it drew blood and his pain-twisted face was enough to force Yuu into turning away as well. A trembling breath left Kouyou’s mouth then, he closed his eyes and swallowed, listening to the silence until the mattress dipped behind him.

The bed sheets rustled softly while Yuu was shifting into a comfortable position and Kouyou could feel his eyes on his back, the heat of Yuu’s aura drifting over and smouldering against the form of Kouyou’s shoulder beneath the blanket.

“Kouyou…” Yuu spoke eventually and Kouyou’s eyelids fluttered open, “Please look at me.”

The pacifying tone of his voice made Kouyou shudder and he sighed in resignation. Did he have a choice? Sure he did, but was him ignoring Yuu going to help the situation? No.

Yuu wasn’t going to tell him again, knowing that the expectant quiet between them was enough to coax Kouyou into turning around.  
He met the same black eyes from just a moment ago, though this time the cream-colored light of the lamp on Kouyou’s bedside table was putting small sparks all over his iris and the equally dark strands of hair that fell down to almost his shoulders. Kouyou couldn’t endure the mere sight of how beautiful he was.

It was on Yuu to utter a sigh now, sounding thoughtful as he propped his temple against his palm.

“Would you prefer me lying to your face?” he asked, one hundred percent in control of his countenance and voice, very much unlike Kouyou who found his lower lip beginning to quiver dangerously.  
  
He shook his head and Yuu hummed in a _“There you have it”_ sort of way. Of course he didn’t want Yuu to lie to him, no matter how harsh the truth was. He didn’t want to base their relationship on lies and yet, he couldn’t even look at him for longer than a second or two.

Kouyou sniffed and he turned onto his back, gazing at the ceiling which seemed a lot more soothing compared to Yuu’s stormy black eyes.

“I’m just…,” he begun hesitantly, feeling his eyes well up as his chest tightened, “I’m … scared.”

That was what it really was. No matter for how long he'd already this damned crush on Yuu, no matter how much he'd hoped for something to happen between them... This was what it really came down to, now that he'd realized how Yuu felt (or didn't) and knew what was awaiting him. Fear.

"Scared?" Yuu repeated and shifted, but from the corners of his eyes Kouyou couldn't make it out properly. "Of what?"

He scoffed bitterly, the words leaving him like the masses of a waterfall that were unstoppable, "I don't know, you tell me. How am I supposed to spend the rest of my life with a man who doesn't love me back?"

Yuu fell into stunned silence, even more so as Kouyou turned his head to gaze at him.

At that moment, Kouyou felt power, however subtle it was. He felt like Yuu was only so much away from recoiling in uncertainty, cowering beneath Kouyou’s probing words and the meaning behind them.

It was the first time Kouyou saw him hesitating and he was almost expecting him to turn away but then everything went fast.

Yuu was leaning in, whispering words that barely hit Kouyou’s ears before he felt lips pressing against his own.

_You think too much._

His breath hitched, Kouyou’s eyes widened and there was a sudden burning in his chest that he couldn’t explain, lips moving and rubbing gently in a way that had his mind dizzy in the split of a second.  
Yuu’s kiss was just as soft as he remembered, but it was deep too, coaxing a gasp to fall from Kouyou’s mouth. He could feel his heart rate speeding up times five- no, times ten even as a cold hand found its way beneath his blanket and slipped under his shirt, pushing it up ever so slowly in an upward caress.

Naturally, Kouyou gave in. His eyes fluttered before they fell close and he submitted into the gentle bite to his bottom lip, allowing Yuu’s cool fingers to send electrifying shivers down his spine. A clean, enticing smell came wafting into his nose and when the tip of Yuu’s tongue prodded against his top lip, Kouyou felt like his whole world was about to stop. All of it was numbing his senses in the most delicious of ways.

And yet, it was the pressure of fingertips digging into his skin and drawing him closer, that woke him up like a slap to his reddened cheeks.

Kouyou’s hand shot up, pushing at Yuu’s chest and he pulled back impulsively, wheezing as he stared at the raven who had in turn stopped his stroking assault on the side of Kouyou’s upper body.

Yuu was staring back, examining him. Had he... Why had he...? Had he hoped a kiss would silent him or stir his thoughts away from his worries? Yuu had, of that Kouyou was sure, figured that he'd been craving for his touch at least.

"I...," Kouyou began stuttering, withdrawing his hand as he felt the heat pooling against his palm. His voice sounded as meek as always.

"It's not... It's not the same," he whispered, gravely distracted by the hand that was still on the side of his ribcage, "if you... if you don't want it."

Gulping, Kouyou watched warily how Yuu's gaze lowered and he pursed his lips just slightly, as if he was offended. He wasn't though... Was he?! 

"Fine," he said matter-of-factly and lifted his hand away from Kouyou's body, pulling his shirt back down until the skin was covered. Then Yuu retreated and turned onto his back again, placing an arm beneath his head.

"I figured it'd make you happy if I gave you what you want."

Kouyou frowned. Happy? Of course it would make him happy in a sense, he thought. But what was it worth if the feelings weren't reciprocated? It made him wonder if perhaps it was just in Yuu's nature, the lack of... emotion? Maybe all Eternals were like that; but Kouyou didn't want to believe it.

"It would," he replied softly, powerless against the tears that once again welled up in his eyes, "But I don't want it if it means nothing to you."

He blinked the veil away and sniffed, directing his glance somewhere that wasn’t Yuu’s face as he uttered a small sigh. This wasn’t going the way he’d planned. Why did Yuu have to be royal? Why did it have to be so complicated? Why couldn’t they just cuddle and fall asleep together?

“Hey.”

There was his answer. He looked up and Yuu was right here. Yuu was who he was, _what_ he was. His world was all his but also half Kouyou’s and things were set in stone here.

Yuu had a small knit between his eyebrows as he reached out.

“Don’t cry.”

But Kouyou pulled back, knowing that one more touch would make him melt.

“Don’t.”

Yuu didn’t flinch, not this time. Their eyes remained locked while their chests rose and Yuu extended his hand once more, wordlessly. It was as if he knew that Kouyou inwardly wanted it, as if he wanted to take the fear away and once his fingertips connected with his cheek, Kouyou blinked and allowed the tears to fall. Yuu caught them with his thumb and wiped them away gently, slowly before he let his palm rest against the skin for a lingering second. God, Kouyou didn’t want to believe it. He couldn’t.

“I said don’t.”

“You didn’t stop me, did you?”

Yuu was seeing _right_ through him.  Kouyou sighed resignedly and he was just about to admit his defeat altogether, when he felt a sudden... tingle.

A frown appeared on his forehead and he turned to nestle his cheek against Yuu's palm. It was like electric sparks were spraying beneath his skin, setting it alight with... Kouyou had no idea. What was going on?

But Yuu seemed to feel it too. His hand hadn't moved an inch, if anything he'd come even closer. Something was wafting into Kouyou's mind, dizzying it with a feeling of heat and lightness. Was it Yuu’s aura?

"You can feel it, right?"

Kouyou's chest tightened and he nodded absently, his eyes falling close. It felt like something was taking control of him, slowly leading him into lightheadedness. And he found himself welcoming it without hesitating, a stuttered breath leaving him once Yuu’s thumb brushed over his bottom lip.

“That’s me,” Yuu said softly, pulling Kouyou further and further down the spiral. He didn’t know what was going on but Kouyou knew what he _craved_ and it was right _here_ , all of a sudden, _happening_. Yuu shifted and then his breath was on Kouyou’s lips-

_“I’m in your blood now.”_

Kouyou exhaled and he felt himself hitting bottom. He didn’t resist this time (of course) and Yuu took the hint instantly. His hand came venturing beneath Kouyou’s shirt once again, without any hesitation taking Kouyou’s breath away. The heavy feeling remained in his chest, dancing and pulsing against his ribcage while his lips moved in a flurry, hungrily as he tried to keep up with Yuu’s expertise. God, he remembered these kisses…

Unhurried, Yuu shifted his weight and before Kouyou even knew what was happening to him, he was sitting up right, Yuu’s lap beneath his ass and his hands on his back. The heat spread to every centimetre Yuu touched as though it were his fingertips that were the wick of the fire.  
Kouyou’s chest was heaving as he wrapped his arms around Yuu’s neck and pressed closer, moaning into the mouth that caressed his so passionately. If only he’d had the ability to form coherent phrases, he would have told Yuu how much he’d _missed_ this but Kouyou could do no such thing. His functions were reduced to a minimum, only working to return a flick of tongue, to tighten his embrace or to give a hiss when nails raked down his back.

There was no helping it, the attraction between them had to be running deeper at this very moment, he thought, like a tickling string of red that dragged their bodies into magnet-like movements, allowing Kouyou’s body and mind to be devoured by the vast power of Yuu’s aura that sank down upon his shoulders like a thick brocade curtain.

When they broke apart for the first time, Kouyou was panting like a runner in a marathon. Yuu seemed similarly affected, his lips parted while his chest rose with deep intakes of air. Their eyes found each other and Kouyou couldn’t gaze into them for long until Yuu’s lips were back, robbing him off the last few breaths he’d harbored in his lungs. There was no air left, just Yuu and his scent that he was sucking in as deeply as he could. Yuu’s grip roamed downwards from there, brushing over Kouyou’s thighs which shuddered in response, all the tiny little hairs perking up beneath Yuu’s palm.  
It felt way too good and Kouyou didn’t want it to stop. He wanted, _needed_ , to continue kissing those wonderful lips, pulling Yuu closer _and closer_ until the distance between their bodies was too thin for even a piece of paper. It made Kouyou wonder whether Yuu was really going to go all the way with him tonight (no doubt he would throw his morals previously discussed with Takanori overboard) and his thoughts drifted off to memories of their last night.

But it was at that moment that Yuu pulled back as though he’d read Kouyou’s mind again. As though he had decided that they had gone too far.

“There’s so many things you still don’t know,” he was saying after a spell as small wrinkles appeared on his forehead, while his gaze danced across Kouyou’s flushed cheeks. “So many things you need to learn.”

Kouyou’s grip on his shirt tightened. He knew what Yuu was talking about. His lack of knowledge of the world he was entering and inexperience in conversing with Royals was making it so much more difficult. Still, both of these things weighed a lot less than the fact that Kouyou simply wasn’t of pure blood and was never going to be. He was never going to belong to them _fully._

“Teach me then,” he replied and with a hint of a pleading in his voice but Yuu shook his head, withdrawing from their closeness altogether. The feeling of intimacy broke and the heaviness was swept down from Kouyou’s chest in a single swoop, like a bucket of ice-cold water dumped over his head.

“I can’t. Not yet at least and there are people who can explain better than me. Besides, the council still hasn’t… decided.”

“Decided?” Kouyou repeated and worry began to nag in his guts, the blissful feeling of just a few seconds ago entirely vanished. What was there to decide?

“Yes, decided. On how to proceed. Strictly speaking, I’m not even allowed to touch you prior to your initiation so…” he cleared his throat and it certainly didn’t go unnoticed by Kouyou that Yuu was shirking from his look.

“Can you get off me, please.”

Kouyou blinked. Once again, Yuu showed that he had no problem undergoing a complete one-eighty in demeanor, just like he had done the day Kouyou had come to talk to him. Why was he pushing him away?

Kouyou hadn’t just imagined all of this, right? There was a _connection_ , something almost physically palpable between them and now Yuu had let it pop like a soap bubble.

Gulping down the disappointment, Kouyou loosened his fingers from the fabric atop Yuu’s heart and then he shifted, climbing off Yuu’s lap awkwardly. He found his side of the bed had gotten cold already, welcoming him into a nippy embrace when he slipped his legs beneath the blanket.

Yuu sighed exasperatedly next to him and watching how he roughed a hand through his black hair until it was out of his forehead and flowed down over his shoulders, Kouyou beat him to the unspoken question. His heart was beating fast out of nervousness this time, but he refused to accept Yuu’s rejection without any explanation.

“How are you not allowed to touch me when you already did? Before.”

Yuu’s lips curled into a brittle smile.

“I know what you’re thinking. Chastity pre-initiation doesn’t make much sense considering we already slept together when I poisoned you, huh? But you were pretty tempting and I was drunk so it doesn’t count, hypothetically. And rules are rules.”

Kouyou’s eyes flickered up briefly at those words, longing to meet Yuu’s gaze but he had long turned his back on him.

Kouyou nodded as if he’d understood, when really, he didn’t understand anything. Yes, Yuu didn’t love him and yet he had treated him with such passion Kouyou found it hard to believe that there wasn’t even a grain of… interest.

_I figured it'd make you happy if I gave you what you want._

The thought was there, of course, that it was just an act, something Yuu had done to keep him satisfied for now. Kouyou hated to admit that that was far more likely than his foolish reverie of being the prince’s one true love.

“I see,” he murmured more to himself and turned on his side again, back to how all of this had begun. Reaching out to find the light switch on his bedside table, he stared at his mobile phone for a second, deciding he would give Takanori another call in the morning. Maybe he knew what to do.

Flicking the switch, Kouyou allowed darkness to settle in the room, and with the darkness came silence. If he concentrated hard enough, he could hear Yuu’s even breathing and the ever so soft crackling of his aura that subsided for the night.

He did know a thing or two.

And if there was one other thing Kouyou knew, it was that he was going to get behind Yuu’s mask. And if it took hours and hours of studying the legacy his mother had put into his cradle in order to understand _how Yuu worked,_ Kouyou was going to do it. No matter what.


End file.
